voltage_incfandomcom-20200215-history
Butler Until Midnight Minor Characters
A list of supporting and antagonistic characters in the game Butler Until Midnight. General Kazuma Ichijo Your father who comes from a wealthy and prestigious family in Japan. You hardly remember what he looks like due to him being overseas, but you always communicate through letters. You were unaware of his background and on his 65th birthday, you are to be introduced into society as his daughter. He'd always loved your mother but he couldn't marry her because of his background. He loved you as well for he respected your desire to live a normal life and working at your dream job. Butler Until Midnight Kazuma Ichijo.jpg Miki Horimura She's the editor-in-chief at First Lady who is very strict and quite harsh with her words. She often calls you "bambina", which one of your coworkers say that she thinks that you're a useless baby. She'll often scold if you make a slight mistake or that your appearance is sloppy, but she will give you praise if you were able to exceed her expectations. A running gag is that whenever she calls you on your cellphone, the Dark Vader theme will play. Butler Until Midnight Ms. Horimura.jpg Saya Hosokawa She's a cheerful and stylish editor that you meet at First Lady who becomes your friend. Butler Until Midnight Saya Hosokawa.jpg Fumiya Hashibami He's Kazuma's secretary who has an antagonistic relationship with the butlers, particularly with Yuma. He takes his job seriously, but Itsuki claims that he's a tyrant for he is always ordering around the butlers. He seems to have respect for your father and the fact that your his daughter, but he's disappointed that you still appear as a commoner and how close you are to the butlers. While Kazuma is away on a business trip, he has you stay at the mansion and makes sure that you don't develop a romantic relationship with one of the butlers (which you already did). According to Yuma, he has a immense dislike for corn. He appears in season 2. Fumiya Hashibami.jpg Kinya Suwano He was the head butler for Ichijo before he passed the mantle to Yuma. He is now retired and works as a director, who is very well-known but very elusive. Kinya Suwano.jpg Yuma's Route Nakajima Nakajima is a journalist for the Weekly Scandal magazine. He plays the major antagonist in Yuma's route, attempting to blackmail and use you in order to pry Yuma of information about him being a consummate shadow and his relationship with you. He also tries to put a little bug in order to track Yuma's actions. However, he eventually gets caught in Mr. Ichijo's party and is sent away by security guards by the end of his Season 1 main story. Butler Until Midnight Nakajima.jpg Takahiro Nonomiya Heir of the Nonomiya Group who own several luxurious hotels. He was forced to attend Fumiya's party for you, and you find him easy to talk to since the both of you weren't thrilled about the party. When Fumiya sees that you're getting along with him, he tries to set you up with him; this is because the Nonomiya Group are closing in a potential partnership with the Ichijo Group, so you marrying Takahiro would guarantee that the business negotiations wouldn't go sour. Takahiro's parents see you as a suitable match for their son, but Takahiro is love with a maid named Miyo. Under pressure from his family and rejection from Miyo because of their backgrounds, he asks to marry you and his father nearly announces the engagement, but Yuma puts a stop and Takahiro finally reveals that he only loves Miyo. He appears in Season 2. Takahiro Nonomiya.jpg Momose One of the maids that serve the Ichijo mansion. Momose.jpg Aoi's Route Iwamoto A secretary for the Shirafuji Group and Aoi's assistant. He's a ruthless man who will do anything to make sure that the goals for the Shirafuji's are met, but he cares for Aoi, acknowledges his talent, and believes that he would be a great successor. Butler Until Midnight Iwamoto.jpg Eiko Kitayama She's a well-known and strict etiquette teacher who Fumiya hires to teach you instead of the butlers. She's Aoi's childhood friend from elementary school and has known him for a long time. She wants Aoi to takeover his family's business, but is disappointed when he decides to continue working as butler. She believes that Aoi is held "hostage" by the Ichijo Group for doing something wrong, and is being your butler in order to make amends. To get him to come back, she tells Fumiya that Aoi's a Shirafuji to get him kicked out of the household, and then lies to a tabloid reporter that Kazuma's daughter is sleeping with the butlers (leaving out Aoi) in order to destroy the Ichijo's reputation and be non-beneficial to Aoi. But it backfired when Aoi instead told the tabloid publisher that he would step down as Shirafuji's CEO in exchange for removing the article about you. She claims that her intentions for Aoi are noble, but you believe that she's in love with him, which turns out to be true. She later regrets what she did to him and admits that she was jealous of you. Eiko Kitayama.jpg Tomoki's Route Mr. Matsuba Tomoki and Itsuki's father. Butler Until Midnight Mr. Matsuba.jpg Yukari Koishikawa The daughter of the Koishikawa Group who is Tomoki's fiancée. Your father helped set up the marriage between her and Tomoki, which pleased both parents. Despite being in an arranged marriage, Yukari was in love with Tomoki and excitedly preparing for their wedding. At your father's birthday party, she found out that Tomoki was in love with you. She suspected that Tomoki wasn't truly in love with her like she was with him, but she was happy that he found love and she hoped that she'll find someone who will love her for her instead of her family background. Butler Until Midnight Yukari.jpg Mr. Mamejima The heir of the Mamejima Group. He’s associated with the Ichijo group so Fumiya tries to arrange a marriage between you and him. He threatens to end his partnership with your father if you don’t sleep with him, but you refuse and accidentally humiliate him in front of everyone. Tomoki had accidentally spilled drinks on him when he knocked into him, but Fumiya blamed Tomoki and demoted him in order to appease him; according to Fumiya, he will allow Tomoki to be reimburse if you spend the night with him on the next party, which you refuse. He then spreads vicious rumors and tries to soil your reputation. At the next party, you catch him threatening another woman into sleeping with him, using the same technique he used on you. You come to her aid and stand up to him, revealing his wicked methods that disgust the other guests. Angered by the events, he pushes you into a champagne tower but Tomoki protects you. He’s then escorted out by security and Fumiya allows Tomoki be a butler again. Mr. Mamejima.jpg Kyo's Route Aida A former college classmate of yours at college that you had a crush on. Aida.jpg Itsuki's Route Coming soon... Category:Butler Until Midnight Category:Butler Until Midnight Minor Characters Category:Minor Characters